Sonic (Universe)
The Sonic (ソニック) universe refers to the Fan Comic and Fan Game Series', and properties that hail from the world-famous media franchise owned by SEGA and centered on its company mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog. This has been easily the most anticipated new franchise for inclusion in the Nintendo-based fighting game series and is considered the biggest "rival" franchise to Mario. Franchise description The Blue Blur named Sonic appears (known as he calls Mr. Needlemouse) in 1991. SEGA's 16-Bit Console, Sega Genesis/Sega Mega Drive, was Launch by 1990. SEGA decided it needs to develop a killer-app for the system that could effectively combat the 1991 launch of the Super Nintendo console and its hit pack-in game, Super Mario World. It put into effect "Project Million Seller", where a small team of developers, prominent among them programmer Yuji Naka, developed a side-scrolling platforming game named Sonic the Hedgehog. And later on the 8-bit Game on SEGA Master System, Sonic The Hedgehog. In Mighty355's Comics Characters Two of them (Sonic and Tails) first appeared with some crossover characters from the start in Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle by Mighty355 himself. * Sonic * Tails However more characters appeared from Internet Heroes Parts One to Two by an idea of Boogeyboy1 and Drawn and Write by Mighty355. * Knuckles * Sally Acorn Still some few more characters appearing in Super Legend Heroes Parts One to Four by an idea of Boogeyboy1 and Supersmashcynderlum and Drawn and Write by Mighty355. * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Blaze They appeared in the Past for the Designs look a-like in Sonic Sequel of the Past. * Ray * Mighty * Rotor Walrus * Antoine D'coolette * Bunnie Rabbot * Amy Rose * SV-8 * Coconuts * Scratch * Grounder * Dr. Ivo Robotnik * CV-9 * Grimer Wormtongue * Heavy King * Metal Sonic There can only Four Characters in Rayman Comic Shorts in the Crossovers of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sally Acorn. In Catfan180's Comics Characters The only three characters that depends is where she ever uses both How Zoey, Jenny and Clara met Vector and A View to Paris. * Vector The Crocodile * Espio The Chameleon * Charmy The Bee In Super Fighters Characters Some characters are in from 2014 cause it take a long time to create cartoon pixels animations. * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Sally Acorn * Dr. Eggman In Super Smash Bros. Nexus Characters Here's a first debut fan made game who appeared in the test demo. * Sonic: The Blue Blur and The Fastest Thing Alive who is the one of the first four playable characters in the first demo. Stages One Stage was added on the Demo Version 0.5a. * Green Hill Zone Items * Spring 1: The only one spring is used for only in Test Stage 3 on Version 0.2b. Non-Characters * Emerl: The Breeze Badnik has got no original personality, though he was shown in for the Early Version 0.6 until, he might be a playable character or not. Differences between Mighty's version and the official Category:Universes